Honey dripping with chocolate sauce
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Dr.Reid had never taken this position before and Derek was loving it.


**A/N: I don't know why I'm writing this since I honestly never thought of Derek and Spencer together. I wanted to write a fic on Spencer who's my favourite character and ended up writing a Spencer and Derek sex scene. Well, I hope you enjoy. **

**I will be doing more of Spencer and Derek cuz I'm really shipping them. I've never done dominance or kink stuff before and I rather like it so maybe more in future. **

"Oh Spencer" Derek called out stepping into his white and black flat. He knew Spencer was here, god dammit he's car was out there but the guy whom it belonged to there was no sight of him anywhere in this house but he certainly felt a presence of the man.

Derek's eyes flickered around the main room and stopped as he noticed a tie lying on the floor, a tie he never put there. He pushed the first door open, his bedroom where a lone jacket lay on the bed.

The bathroom held a shirt that started to make Derek smile as he started walking down the hallway to the kitchen he almost tripped over a pair of pants. His breathing began getting heavier and faster as he entered the last room the kitchen and there was no sign of Spencer, not anywhere.

When hands touched his back his hand went straight to the gun until a hand enveloped the gun, a familiar hand that wanked the gun back and forth.

"Spencer" Derek scolded but couldn't stop the moan that fought its way out of his mouth.

Derek turned around to meet an almost naked Spencer clutching a tube of something in his hand.

"You know not to sneak up behind me Reid"

"I'm sorry" Spencer chewed his lip looking less than sorry for himself but cute enough for Derek to forgive him instantly. "I just couldn't resist hiding from you. It was hard hiding from an FBI agent and then sneaking up behind him" Spencer whistled. "Yet I managed. Not just any agent oh no but Derek Morgan, who is THE best agent in bed"

"Have you had another agent in your bed Spencer Reid?" Derek enquired.

"No" Spencer's head snapped up. "I didn't mean it like that"

"I know kiddo" Derek kissed his lovers lips running a hand down to his boxers but Spencer was quicker as he turned the situation around and shoved Derek up against the counter.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at his suddenly dominating lover. It wasn't that Spencer was submissive no not at all he just wasn't the dominating type but Derek liked it and something down there liked it too.

Spencer pulled his belt off with fitness and then his trousers were gone just like that. "God Spence"

"It's Dr Reid" Spencer growled pressing his arousal against Derek's ass.

"Dr Reid" Derek nodded in compliance and then cheek got the best of him. "Are you going to be my doctor?"

"Maybe later" Spencer, no Dr Reid whispered in his ear and Derek was already looking forward to it. Distracted by that thought Spencer had tugged his boxers off and it if wasn't for the fresh air on his cock he never would have noticed.

When he did however Dr Reid was pushing him to the floor his top disappearing as he did. "What you doing Dr Reid?" Derek asked him as he reared back but his question was answered by actions as what he had been holding was revealed to be chocolate sauce.

"And what are you doing with that?" Derek shivered in delight.

"Shut up" Dr Reid commanded uncapping the sauce and leant over Derek. He trailed the sauce squeezing it out while telling Derek to not utter a sound because he would regret it and believe him he wouldn't like it.

Around his throat, across his shoulders, down his chest, his thighs and as dripped it over his cock Derek couldn't help but buck the cold sauce on it instantly hardened which Dr Reid smirked at just firing up his arousal.

"Now now Derek we're get to that" Fuck. His hips lifted and slammed back to the ground as he shook his head side to side, he didn't know if he could wait but he had to Dr Reid wouldn't let him.

Then Dr Reid's lips trailed the sauce creating a fiery sensation throughout Derek, he could feel the pre-cum leaking out of his cock. Then before Derek knew it Dr Reid's breath was on his thigh, inches away! Derek moaned.

He licked slowly down Derek's shaft, his teeth grating against him and sucking up a little bit of the skin as he sucked the sauce up, gripping Derek's hips to keep him in place.

Dr Reid ignored the pain of his own untouched arousal and focused on Derek's pleasure and began to take Derek's cock in his mouth using his tongue to run back and forth his cock as he sucked. Derek started to buck even faster and groaned even louder as Dr Reid held his hips back then he started to shake.

"Of fuck oh fuck" Morgan cried out as the pain and pleasure that had mixed together exploded in a burst of pleasure, panting as he begun to relax but not for long. Dr Reid needed his release and he was going to get it…


End file.
